Letters To FanFiction
by Team-Slytherin-Hunter-and-Jess
Summary: Hey, you reading this right now! YES you! Our favorite characters have something to say about all the fanfiction we've been doing! (especially about Puckabrina) and read these letters from Daphne, Sabrina, Puck, and more with their concerns about fanfiction enclosed: or else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello y'all! We've proud to present to you: Letters to FanFiction, in which our favorite characters discover fanfiction! Her are their letters to you! We will be PMing some authors shortly for permission to use their stories in here, and we'll be asking for excerpts, so that we can put it in here. So far, we're gonna be PMing and asking the following: Lara D., For 'Behind Closed Classrooms,' Curlscat for 'Arranged Marriages and Wars of State,' and 'Daphne's Dates,' LaReynita for 'Becuase of Another,' and 'Because of Her,' and The Irish Lass for 'Even More Random Things in the Lives of the Grimms'.**

**If you have a request for a letter or a FanFiction for us to use, please leave a review. We don't keep track of PMs, so please just review. If you PM it is likely your request probably won't get done. **

**Enough with the rambling, anyhow, and let's move on to our story.**

**Note: This will not be the same as Airene Archerway's story. We are including some actual story and stuff in here, when we're not to lazy. And we made sure to not read it beforehand so we couldn't copy.**

* * *

><p>Daphne was sitting in her room. She'd been grounded for using the mistletoe trick on Puck and Sabrina, though no damage was done because the only thing that had happened was the two teens wouldn't even look at eachother. Why did she have to be grounded? It was just a prank, and Puck played them all the time and HE never got grounded.<p>

Flipping open her laptop, she began to surf the net.  
>'Sisters Grimm FanFiction Archive," She read. "Hm, I wonder what that is." She clicked the link and began to surf through it. Puckabrina? What? That sounded Familiar. She began to read some things these people called fanfics. 'And Sabrina and Puck kissed, but Sabrina punched Puck in the gut. So that's why the third book is my favorite.' She read a part in bold.<p>

She read through the summary this person talked about, and it was a part of her own life. She was surprised. She quickly signed up as 'Daphne Grimm' and wrote a story, or more of a letter, to fanfiction.

Dear FanFiction,  
>Who are you, and why do you have written records of our adventures?<br>And how in the world do you have any idea Puck and Sabrina kissed when you're complete strangers?  
>Scared of a Grimm Family crisis,<br>Daphne

I received this letter, and Daphne, and the two writers of this story began to send letters. From other characters as well. We began to respond, too.

Dear Daphne,  
>A man has been documenting your adventures and selling them for a profit.<br>From,  
>FanFiction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it's supposed to be. Hope you like it! Update will be issued only after five reviews are received.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT?

**Important A/N: It is I, Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis. I STAND BEFORE YOU BECAUSE *****thunder and lightning sound in the background* It was**** my turn to update. First, I'd like to thank the people that Ice Queen PMed asking for permission to use bits of their stories for ours. She's in charge of that if you're wondering, btw. And now I'd like to thank Curlscat, for if it weren't for her and her story Arranged Marriages and War of State, we wouldn't have heard Puck's, uhm, little confession. NO MORE SPOILERS! Keep reading if you wish :)**

Puck sighed and stretched out on the couch, Sabrina's laptop nearly falling out of his lap. He quickly straightened up before returning to searching the web once more. It was a drizzly day in Ferryport Landing. Quite unfortunately, today was supposed to be the day of the pie-eating contest. It was now rescheduled to next Friday, to Puck's huge disappointment. He was ready to eat anything bigger than McDonald's mega potato fries.

Sabrina was, at the moment, trying to show Daphne how to write her name in cursive, but Daphne still thought cursive was drawing swirls all around her printed name. "It looks cursivey to me!" she argued loudly, her voice heard throughout the house.

At the moment Puck was wondering how people divorced. He always thought that a person divorced by throwing their spouse into the lake or killing them with lasers. Apparently, that wasn't the case, according to Granny Relda.

Still getting used to typing on a computer, it took him four minutes to slowly type out the words _Arranged Marriages_. Before he finished, results popped up, one of them being _Arranged Marriages and Wars of State. _Intrigued, he immediately clicked the first answer.

The story sounded fascinating; two leaders from two different kingdoms who hated the other's guts had to team up to fight the real enemy? Huh. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn the two main antagonists acted like...

He looked above the screen and noticed the category the story was in. _No. Way. _He clicked the category labeled with the very well-known moniker. 1.6 thousand stories called fanfictions? More than half dedicated to someone named after him? He went back and immediately started reading the first one he had clicked.

He found the chapter particularly amusing, until he came upon the last part of it:

_She ignored the difference between attraction and admiration, shoving it to the side of her brain where she wouldn't have to consider it._

_And of course, when she leaned down right outside of Cobweb's door and kissed Puck lightly on the forehead, that was entirely her hormones as well. Entirely. And she felt absolutely nothing afterward, or during, other than guilt, and not very much of that._

_Until she felt a strong gust of air on her face and heard the distinct sound of someone forcibly blowing something away from their mouth._

_She started upwards, surprised, and saw that Puck's eyes were open, and not open in the way that meant he'd just awoken, but bright, amused, and entirely too aware._

_"You're awake," she said, realizing. Any feelings she might have but most likely hadn't had disappeared, replaced by anger. "How long have you been awake?" she demanded._

_"A while," Puck said, grinning at her. _

_Infuriated, Sabrina dropped him, forgetting that his arms were around her neck. It destroyed her intention to be dramatic when he dragged her down towards the ground with him, but she untangled herself and glared at him furiously for a few seconds, saying nothing. She stalked away, leaving him on the floor outside of Cobweb's room, face bright red._

_No, she decided, she most certainly did not fancy Puck__. _

Puck was horrified upon reading that. That was outrageous! How could she dare not fancy his cleverness? She was the foolish one! Not Puck! Wow, it sure felt weird saying his own name in third person.

Sabrina suddenly stormed in. "Didn't I tell you to not use MY laptop? She yelled. She took in the chips, dip, soda, and cookies on the table, which were dangerously close to her precious birthday present.

Before Puck could do anything else but look up, Sabrina grabbed her laptop, shoved him off the couch, and stalked to her room.

He groaned and lay there as the soda he'd hit during his fall spilled over on his already stained hoodie. _Wait…did I close the window the story was on before?_ Puck thought. _Of course I did! Right_?

* * *

><p>Sabrina stared at the window that had already been open on her laptop. She scanned through it, stunned. Who had written this? Well, whoever did…she checked the history from her computer and saw Daphne had been on a website similar to this as well. She saw her sister had also reviewed a chapter from this-this Sisters Grimm category questioning its existence. Hmph. The response sure explained a lot.<p>

She made an account and reviewed in her form of an opinion.

_I-I didn't kiss him! Who told you that?! It-I-uh-I thought he was someone else._

Then she shut her laptop off and quickly went to do something else.

* * *

><p>A while later, Puck returned to Sabrina's room to pull a prank on her for taking away his rightful property. It sort of was, since he used it as well, secretly, right? He saw her laptop sitting on her bed and couldn't resist opening it up, just to see the page again. Then hnoticed that Sabrina had commented on the same page he was on. Oh no. But when he saw what her review said it drove him to fury. So he himself made an account so people could see he was the REAL Puck, took a terrifying selfie of himself and put it as his profile picture, then proceeded to comment:<p>

WHO DID MY GRIMM THINK SHE WAS KISSING?! I'M TRACKING HIM DOWN!

A minute later, Puck reviewed again on a guest account:

_Um, hehe. "My" was a typo. _

**A/N: I couldn't resist using TWO people's reactions :D So, how'd you like it? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plot Twist and Fangirls

**A/N: So in this chapter, Ice Queen came up with a very interesting idea and asked me to update. If any of you are interested in having your name mentioned (you'll see what I mean after) let us know in a PM or review. Carry on! :)**

Daphne, Puck, and Sabrina were gathered around the laptop. _We have to do something about this website_, they had decided. They sat down in front of the computer.

"Okay, so what exactly do we do first?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure Puck, I guess go to the website first?" Sabrina said quizzically, and Daphne nodded in agreement.

Daphne scrolled to the HTML bar and entered_ Fanfiction .__net_. The blue and white website quickly pulled up. Surfing through the book archives, Daphne selected the one named, "The Sisters Grimm Archive."

She was about to click on the first link on the list called, _"Because of Her," _when they heard a whooshing sound. Before they could say a thing, they were sucked into the computer.

"Where the heck are we?" Puck yelled, taking out his wooden sword.

"Um, who are they?" Daphne gulped, staring at many teens and a few adults with creepy grins lunging towards them.

"What is happening?" Sabrina finished the couplet, trying not to fear. Her comment was the last thing they heard before all three of them were knocked out.

* * *

><p>When they woke up, they were bound to chairs in a room that wasn't really a room. There was nothing. No ground, no sky, nothing. It was a white world. Except for them and the mob surrounding them. The mob looked very…odd.<p>

Two people rushed forward, giggling.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! My name is Jessamyn, though most know me as IceQueen, from the joint IceQueenandFireQueen! It's _so _nice to meet you!" One of the teens giggled. She had platinum blonde hair and was really pale with lots of mascara and blue eye shadow on her eyes. Her lips were candy pink, surely the effect of lipstick. She wore a blue T-shirt with the words, _Go Fanfiction! _printed across it, and matching blue jean capris. She was wearing extra high pumps as well, and she seemed to be wobbling because of them.

She giggled again and then shook all the three of their bound hands, only stopping to smooch Puck on the cheek. Puck smirked in turn and winked. Sabrina glowered, until he redeemed himself and grumbled, "Stupid puberty virus."

Then the second girl stepped up. She was wearing the same T-Shirt Jessamyn wore, but she wore black shorts with it and also had on a pair of black hipster glasses. Her brown hair was in a side braid, and she had an extra insane grin on her face. "Hey, everyone! I'm Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis, nice to meet you!" she pulled out a notebook labeled CELEB AUTOS FROM FANFIC. "Let me know when you're ready to give autographs."

Then the three of them noticed that everyone else wearing the fanfiction T-shirt had little stickers on them. Some said silly things, but some were rational.

Sabrina frowned when she saw one that said, _Mrs. Goodfellow. _

"What kind of names are those?" Sabrina asked.

"Pennames," They all chimed.

Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck just stared.

Jessamyn rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll have to explain it to you," she said.

"But leave out the Puckabrina part, okay?" asked a girl. Her shirt read, _Cynthia Darling._ She swallowed. "Oops."

"What's that?" Sabrina asked, narrowing her eyes.

Daphne looked at the girl with wide eyes, interested.

Slytherin-Hunter of Artemis hit her forehead with her palm. "We're so in for it." she said.

Indeed they were.


End file.
